Caleb Shield
Caleb Angelo Shield is the son of a mortal, Derek Shield and a Female Manticore. Before his father died he married a Gypsy, Ava Nicolae in 2022. Making him the older adpotive/step-brother to Lydia Nicolae. History 'Early Life' Caleb Angelo Shield was born to Derke Shield and a female Manticore. Though he was raised by the gypsy, Ava Nicolae and his father. He was born on July 19th, 2003 in the Underworld with his biological mother and the other manticores she was with. He was born nine years before his step-siter, Lydia Nicolae. (Derek married Ava Nicolae in 2016) Though twenty-five years before his younger half brother, Nic Shield. His father chose his first name because it was a biblical and good name, Caleb. While his middle middle name comes from his father favorite sculpter, Michelangelo. His mother mated with his father, Derek Shield in order to give birth to a hybrid that would be able to blend into the mortal world. He would look mortal and have a half human/mortal side. But also have a demonic side that would blend in with other Manticores like him and other demons down in The Underworld. Once she had concieved her the child she wanted she then tried to kill Derek, though he managed to escape, to try and find a way to get his son back. So he could have his child from his mother. ~2003~ His Mother's Death After giving birth to him, his mother had been raising him in The Underworld with her pack. In her pack with multiple other Manticores like her and Caleb. She planned on rasing him evil and away from his father. Since she originally planned on killing Derek after she concieved Caleb. So she could have him embrace his demonic side rather than his human side. Except to concieve a child with a mortal to continue on his species. However, she was vanquished by the Charmed Ones while out hunting another demon. The baby was then discovered and taken home by the sisters, until they figured out what to do with him. Reunited with Derek At the manor the baby and Wyatt developed a friendship, to the shock of everyone else who believed him to be evil. Phoebe wasn't able to detect any evil in him and Paige believed that he was 'clay to be molded' thinking a good environment would deter him from demonic influences. His cries were able to alert other Manticores and a beast-like creature who kidnapped Piper Halliwell when he didn't get the child. While being held hostage by the beast, Piper discovered that it was actually the baby's father, Derek, who had been trying to save him from the Manticores in order to keep him from becoming one of them. He had stolen potions and demonic parts to save his son, though his efforts transformed him into a beast-like creature. Paige and Phoebe, who were unaware of the truth, allowed the Manticores to keep the baby and kill the beast in exchange for their sister. After almost dying, Derek became human again and told the Charmed Ones about what was really happening. The sisters then found the Manticores in The Underworld alongside the baby. Piper distracted the baby by playing a game of Peek-a-boo, causing the baby to temporarily shimmer away, and they vanquished the entire Manticore pack with potions. The Charmed Ones returned to the manor and prepared Derek with supplies to look after his son. Piper offered to bind his powers, however, Derek declined saying it will be his job to keep him good. The baby was playing with Wyatt in the playpen, but shimmered to his father when he was ready to leave. Derek then left with his son, intending to raise him as normally as possible. 'Adult Life' Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Elasticity:' The ability to stretch parts of the body out in an elastic fashion. Manticores can stretch out their tongues to sense. *'Hyper Speed:' The ability to travel extremely fast, moving at speeds greater than what ordinary beings can. *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport from place to place in a shimmmering and fading manner. *'Sonic Scream:' The ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human. *'Super Strength:' The ability to have and exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. *'Mind Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate the minds of other beings through various means. Through this power Caleb can trap people in illusionary worlds in their minds, control the mind of others, erase memories or even alter them to the point where something is completely different about them. Other Powers *'Enhanced Senses:' The ability to possess one or more enhanced senses. Manticores possessed enhanced hearing, allowing them to hear sonic screams at great distances. *'High Resistance:' The ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, (including their own) ''and magic from other magical beings and demons. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Romantic Life 'Melinda Halliwell' :: ''Main Article: Melinda Halliwell and Caleb Shield '' : Melinda Halliwell is his best friend Wyatt's younger sister. Like him she's is also not human but part Witch and part Whitelighter. Demons and Witches don't usually mix. The only person who knows about his feelings towards Melinda is his close friend Brandon Morgan. Which is why things get complicated when he came back into her life after Paige Matthews death. Family Tree Notes *He is the second half-demon the Halliwell have been close to, the first being Cole Turner when he was good but then turned out to be evil. *He is the second infant the sisters have temporarily taken care of, after Matthew van Lewen and before Ramon. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Demon Category:Shield Family